Return of the avatar
by fire wolf008
Summary: Aang, Katara and Sokka travel to the Northern water tribe and one the way they meet Tyro. A boy you has quite a few secrets and an unlikely pair of sidekicks, but he becomes a friend the gang never thought they'd have. And they learn that the avatar is not the only one who can control all four elements.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey fire wolf008 here, author of the currently in progress 'Fire and ice' in the Frozen section. I will not be neglecting that story I will still be continuing with that one. So this story is one out of three, it basically the last airbender show, but I have changed it and added more characters. Forgive me if there are a few things that are similar to the show, they would be things I just had to add in.**

**Disclaimer: **

**I do not own The Last Airbender, only the OCs and part of the storyline. I wish I owned the whole thing though, but unfortunately I don't.**

Prologue: Katara

A hundred years of war have past; the Fire Nation has destroyed almost everything that blocks their path. Before this terrible war began the four nations lived together in peace, but the Fire Nation wanted power so they attacked the other three nations and eliminating the Air Nomads. Only the Avatar could have stopped them, but a hundred years ago he just disappeared. The Fire Nation is close to winning this war and people are starting to lose hope, they believe that the Avatar cycle is broken, but I don't believe that. I believe that someday the Avatar will return and end this war.

**Please review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 1**

The cold wind blew snow across the icy landscape of the South Pole towards the ocean. Two kids, a brother and sister, were sitting in a canoe. The girl was paddling while the boy sat in the back and relaxing. The boy was sitting back admiring his muscles in his reflection while the girl was paddling, looking really frustrated. She turned around to face him with a glare, she raised an eyebrow however when she saw him admiring himself.

"Sokka, don't you think you should stop admiring your microscopic muscles and help me paddle? We're never gonna catch any fish if we're going so slowly."

The boy looked at her. "Don't worry Katara; we'll get the fish in no time besides the slower you go the less chance of you scaring the fish. So just carry on paddling and then you can sit back and relax while I do the more manly part." Sokka said as he returned back to flexing his muscles.

Katara glared at him, she lifted the paddle slightly out of the water and hit backwards sending water straight onto Sokka.

"Katara!" Sokka whined.

Far away in the Earth Kingdom, three boys were running through a Fire Nation town with fire nation soldiers hot on their heels. One boy was slightly younger than the other two, but he was definitely faster. He ran ahead of the other two with a small sack in his hand. The boys ran into a large crowd of people, managing to lose the soldiers. The youngest boy looked behind to see the soldiers searching the crowd; he smirked and ran after the other two, who had now run past him.

The made it into a nearby forest once again the youngest ran past the other two, he stopped in a clearing to catch his breath he was shortly joined by the other two, who looked like they were going to collapse from exhaustion. The boy wore nothing fancy just dark brown pants that were tucked into black boots, a dark green long shirt that was rolled up just below his elbows, and a brown sleeveless leather jacket and black fingerless gloves. He had black hair that was slightly spiky, his eyes were a beautiful colour of amber and his skin was quite tan, he had a sword strapped to his back. The other two wore the almost the exact same green pants, brown boots and a brown sleeveless shirt, except one of them had a long dark brown shirt under. The both had green eyes and short brown hair, they too had swords strapped to their backs.

"That was too close." The youngest said bending down and panting heavily.

"No kidding, Tyro." One of the boys said glaring at Tyro.

Tyro stood up straight and looked at the other two. "Why are you giving me that look, Ran?" Tyro asked looking at Ran.

"Because if you hadn't been messing around we would have gotten out quicker and the guards wouldn't have been chasing us." The other boy answered for Ran.

"Ren, why are you two complaining we got the ruby didn't we." Tyro said waving the sack in front of their faces.

"Because if we had been caught, we would be in the dungeons." Ran said crossing his arms, still glaring at Tyro.

"So Ren could have busted us out, he is an earthbender after all." Tyro stated pointing at Ren.

"Tyro haven't you noticed that the Fire Nation is fond of metal so their cells would be made from metal and no one can bend metal." Ran replied getting even more annoyed by Tyro.

Tyro pointed at them, he was about to say something but he was cut off.

"There they are! Get them!" a soldier yelled.

"Shit." Tyro cursed.

Back at the Southern water tribe, Katara was sitting at the back of the canoe watching her brother try catch fish. He had a spear above his head, preparing to pierce an unsuspecting fish but so far he had caught nothing as usual. Katara sighed and leaned over the side of the boat looking into the water, she listened to Sokka mumble on and on about the sneaky fish that kept on evading him.

Katara noticed something grey swim into her gaze, it was a fish. Katara sat up and stared at it as it swam in circles in front of her. She looked back at Sokka and slowly removed her glove from one hand, with a nervous look on her face she twirled her ungloved hand in circular motions and the water surrounding the fish began to rise out of the ocean. She then started using both hands, forming the water into a sphere with the fish trapped inside.

Katara gasped with excitement. "Sokka!"

"Shush Katara; you're going to scare it away." Sokka said his eyes still fixed on the water; he started licking his lips imagining the fish cooking on the fire.

"But Sokka I got one!" Katara said still keeping the ball of water in the air.

"Yeah right." Sokka said rolling his eyes, not believing a word she said.

Katara huffed, she slowly moved the water towards Sokka, but unfortunately for him he raised his spear at the wrong time and he popped the water ball. The fish fell into the canoe and the water fell right onto Sokka.

Sokka cringed from the impact of the cold water; he turned and glared at Katara. "Wasn't wetting me once today enough for you?!" he questioned as he ringed the water out of his wolf tail.

Katara gave him an innocent look, but on the inside she was dying of laughter. "At least we got the fish."

Sokka turned around muttering angrily. "Well you caught it using magic, so it doesn't count."

"It's not magic, its waterbending." Katara stated folding her arms.

"Waterbending, magic it's the same thing." Sokka huffed.

Katara glared at him. "You know what…"

The canoe suddenly banged into a large block of ice causing Sokka and Katara to fall down. The water underneath them moved faster drawing them to a field of small ice bergs. Sokka grabbed the paddle and tried to turn the canoe around, but he was having no luck.

"Katara use your magic and try turn us around!" Sokka shouted still desperately trying to turn them around.

"I told you its waterbending not…"

"Just turn us around!" Sokka yelled back at her.

Katara huffed; she stood up, managing to keep her balance. She moved her arms in a flowing movement, trying to turn them around, but her action her in vain as they slammed right into a large ice berg, giving the canoe a large hole.

"Jump!" Sokka cried as the two leapt from the canoe onto a nearby iceberg, while their canoe got smashed in between to icebergs.

Sokka sat up to look at their surroundings; they were stranded in the middle of nowhere.

Once again Tyro, Ran and Ren were running through the forest with soldiers chasing them. One soldier made a grab for Ran, but he received a rock to the chest from Ren causing him to fly back into two other soldiers. Tyro was so fixed on watching the soldiers behind them he didn't notice the dead end in front of him.

BAM

He ran right into it causing him to fall down on his butt with a thud. He shook his head trying to get rid of the pain, Ren and Ran ran up behind him still looking back at the soldiers but they stopped as soon as they saw the wall.

Tyro stood up, still a bit wobbly. "Ren can you get us up there?" Tyro asked rubbing his forehead which had a small gush on the side; he looked up blinking as the sunlight blinded him.

Ren looked at Tyro. "I think you knocked a few brain cells out, am an earthbender, remember."

Tyro glared at him. "Just get us up there."

Ren huffed as he stomped his foot on the ground creating a pillar of earth to rise out the earth, lifting the three up just has the soldiers reached them. And so the chase continued.

())(()()()())()()()(()())()()()()()()()(

"This is your fault!" Sokka yelled at his sister.

"My fault?!" Katara yelled back glaring at Sokka right in the face.

"Yeah, why didn't you turn us around?!"

"Well I tried to but you weren't watching where we were going!" she exclaimed

Sokka crossed his arms in a huff and sat down on the piece of ice. "I knew I should have left you home."

"Excuse me? Who is the one who caught the fish?" she questioned.

"But now we don't have any thanks to you. Just leave it to a girl to screw things up."

Katara's eyebrow began to twitch with anger. "You are such a self-centred, sexist jerk!" she yelled, balling her hands into fists and throwing them around.

Sokka just looked at her, not even fazed by what she was yelling at him.

CRACK

Sokka's gaze shifted from Katara to a tall iceberg behind her that was cracking and splitting due to Katara's anger.

"Ahm Katara." He said with a slight hint of fear on his face.

Katara noticed the look on his face, thinking he was scared of her she smirked and crossed her arms. "So I've finally gotten through that thick skull of yours." She said unaware of what was happening behind her.

Sokka shook his head, he pointed behind Katara at the crumbling iceberg. She looked at him confused, she turned and saw the tall iceberg giving way and without warning it fell down into the water sending a large wave towards the duo. The wave sent them backwards into another iceberg; bouncing them back forward. Their piece of ice rocked back and forth almost tossing them into the water.

The water began to settle, stilling the piece of ice. Both kids had eyes that were full of shock and relief, Sokka snapped his head towards Katara glaring at her.

"What?" she asked shrugging her shoulders.

"Congratulations you've gone from weird to freakish. Your little outburst almost drowned us!" he shouted.

Katara looked at sokka, confused, then at the place where the iceberg once stood. "I did that?" she asked looking back at Sokka.

"Well I certainly didn't do it, am not the weird one." He stated.

Katara glared at him, getting ready to have another outburst, but this time slap him in the face with some water. Bu something caught her eye, a glowing blue light shone from below the water below them. Both Sokka and Katara leaned over the piece of ice, trying to get a closer look at what looked like a glowing sphere of ice rising up towards the surface.

The two quickly realised that it was rising right under them; they quickly got up and backed away from the edge just in time before the giant sphere of ice burst out of the water. It pushed their piece of ice backwards, causing Sokka and Katara to once again fall over. The sphere floated a few meters away from them with two dark shapes inside it.

)()()()()()()()()()()()(())()()()()()()()()(()

Tyro burst through a bush, followed by Ren and Ran. Even though the three had gotten over the wall, the soldiers had still caught up to them, but luckily they were far ahead of them. Tyro was running so fast he didn't notice the outline of a large circle, buried under a pile of leaves. As he stepped into the circle, a large ball shaped metal cage snapped him up and suspended him up in the air; and the sack with the ruby and his sword lay on the forest floor below him.

"Great." He said to himself sarcastically.

Ren and Ran ran below where Tyro was suspended, they both looked up and smirked maliciously. Ran bent down and picked up the sack and took off into the forest.

"Wait guys!" Tyro pleaded.

"Sorry pal, but it's every man for himself." Ren smirked running after his brother. "Enjoy prison!" he called back.

"Come one guys, don't leave me here!" Tyro yelled, but they had already disappeared. Tyro gritted his teeth. "Assholes." He said slumping back in the cage.

A few minutes went by when the soldiers saw Tyro in one of their traps. They started to laugh. "Thought you could get away from us Tiger?" the Captain asked.

"Well yeah, since you guys are just a bunch of chattering hog monkeys." Tyro mocked.

The soldiers instantly stopped laughing and glared at Tyro. "Get that Earth Kingdom son of bitch down." The Captain ordered.

A soldier picked up Tyro's sword and walked up to the tree that was nearest to the one Tyro was in, attached to the trunk of the tree was the chain that held Tyro's cage. Tyro didn't see the soldier walk up to the tree, he was still glaring at the captain.

"You did not just call my mom a bitch." He said gritting his teeth.

"I did." The captain said calmly, as the soldier raised Tyro's sword.

Tyro was about to say something, but he was cut off by the sound of a sword cutting through a chain and the cage plunging to the floor. The cage hit the floor hard, causing Tyro ti bang his head on the bars knocking him out.

"Woah, what is that?" Katara asked staring intently at the sphere in awe.

"It's probably some sort of Fire nation trick." Sokka said holding his spear up at it. "So let's just back away and find some way to get home." He said putting his hand in front of Katara and slowly pushing her backwards away from the sphere.

Katara pushed his hand away. "Sokka if you push me back anymore I'll fall into the water."

Sokka didn't pay any attention to what she was saying; he looked around; trying to figure out a way to get them home. Katara watched him pace around the piece of ice, her gaze kept shifting though, from Sokka to the sphere and back to Sokka.

Sokka's face suddenly lit up with an idea. "I got it; we use this piece of ice as a boat." He said feeling proud of himself. "Then you can use waterbending to move it. I am so brilliant." He added.

"Oh so now you call it waterbending, when you really need me to use it." Katara said crossing her arms.

"So" Sokka shrugged his shoulders, he looked back at the sphere. Suddenly the smaller shape's eyes opened, and they were glowing blue so were arrows that were on its hands and head. Sokka got such a fright he fell backwards in shock.

Katara looked back and gasped seeing the shape that somehow resembled a boy; eyes glowing. "He's alive, we have to help him." She said grabbing Sokka's club from its pouch that was strapped to his back.

"Katara get back here! We don't know what that thing is." Sokka called as he ran after her, who was carefully hopping on tiny pieces of ice like they were stepping stones towards the sphere.

She reached the sphere and raised the club. "Katara, don't even think about!" Sokka yelled at her. Katara paid no attention; she bought the club down, smashing it into the sphere.

With every hit the ice cracked more and more, Sokka had finally managed to reach the sphere, run towards Katara, he was about to stop her but as he reached her she slammed the club into the sphere. The ice began to split, along crack ran all the way up to the top of the sphere.

"Now you've done it." Sokka said, pointing his hand at the sphere in a lazy fashion.

Suddenly a light beam shot out of the sphere into the sky and a blast of air threw Katara back into Sokka, they landed on the very edge of the ice almost falling into the water, again.

A small Fire Nation warship was sailing through the cold waters of the South Pole. A teenager with a scar on the left hand side of his face was standing on the deck of the ship while an old man sat far behind him at a table drinking tea. The teenager's eyes caught sight of the beam of light in the distance.

"Uncle, look!" the teenager called turning to the old man pointing at the beam.

"What is it Prince Zuko?" the old man asked looking up from his cup of tea.

"That light had to come from a powerful source." Zuko stated.

"Yes it must have and it is quite beautiful." Zuko's uncle said smiling as he took another sip of his tea.

Zuko looked at his uncle. "Forget that!" Zuko shouted in an irritated voice. "That light had to come from him." He said turning back to face the direction the beam was coming from.

His uncle sighed. "It is probably just the celestial lights, Prince Zuko."

"No it was him, it was the avatar." Zuko stated, his eyes full of determination

())()()()()(()(()(((()()()()()(()()()()

Tyro woke up in a dark and extremely cold cell, the only source of light was the square hole in the door that had bars running vertically down. He sat up slowly, his head was throbbing from having hit his head hard twice, and blood was seeping out of the small gush on the side of his head.

Suddenly he heard the sound of a door being opened; he walked up to his cell door, still a bit wobbly. He peeped out the opening to spot soldiers dragging Ran and Ren into the cell next to him.

Tyro smirked. "That's what you get for betraying the Flaming Tiger, he thought to himself."

He sat down on the blanket in the corner of his cell; he shivered a bit due to the cell been so cold. Not even his happiness to see the two brothers in prison with him was enough to keep him warm. He bought both his hands to his mouth and clasped them together, leaving an opening. He then placed his lips near to his hands and breathed out fire.

**First chapter, tell me what you guys think.**

**Please review**


End file.
